Thornrose the wandering medicine cat
by teamstarlight
Summary: Long before The Return of the Thunder, Thornrose lived a happy normal life by following the stars but when she help's save a little kit call Sandkit, her life becomes a roller coaster ride like no other.


Hi everyone and welcome to my third story The Life of Thornrose the wandering medicine cat.

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but I do own my OCs Thornkit, Frostkit, Daisykit, Goldenrose, Lightthorn, Scarlet, the plot and the pic.

* * *

Prologue

Cold wind and snow gripped the land around the lake with an icy claw. Snow falling from the sky, covering everything with it glittering faintly under a rising moon. Nothing broke the silence except for the occasional soft rush of sliding snow coming down from branches of the trees and the faint rasping of the lake's dried reeds when the wind swept through them.

Until a young robin flew into the air as a dark ginger tom sprang out of nowhere and caught it, bringing it back down to the snow covered ground, killing it with a quick bite to the neck. After he looked down at his catch and caught his breath, the tom looked up into the snow white sky, watching the snow fall down. As he watched the snow flakes dance around him, he heard someone call "Lightthorn where are you".

His light green eyes went wide with fear as he picked up his catch and ran towards the call of his one and only mate. He ran through the snow, between trees and bushes till he came to a very thick berry bush. He then ducked his head as he walked into his den to look at a golden-brown she-cat curled up in a mossy bed looking down at three new born kit's.

"It's okay little one's, everything is okay, it's just your daddy" the she-cat mewed to her kit's as they started to squeak and squirm around. He then lay down with her to look down at them, "Their beautiful Goldenrose".

"Yes they are. I'm so happy Lightthorn, we have a son and two daughters now" she mewed back to him, then as he looked down at his new born son and daughters, he asked her, "So what are we going to call them".

"I think Frostkit for our son. For our daughters I think Daisykit and Thornkit. Frostkit because he has light brown fur with white speckles, like snow flakes. Daisykit is the one with the golden-brown and ginger tortoishell fur with white speckles like her brother and Thornkit who has the same fur colour as you Lightthorn" she answered her mate but then she looked over at the robin to cry, "Lightthorn don't leave that piece of fresh kill there. Any thing can find us with it there".

"Sorry Goldenrose, I'll go get it now" and he jumped up, ran over to the robin, then picked it up and ran back to her with it. When he stopped in front of her, he put it down to mew, "You must be hungry Goldenrose, here eat". "Thanks Lightthorn" and she ate the robin together with him. After they had eaten they both went to sleep.

* * *

When Lightthorn opened his eyes hours later, he stood up and went outside to look up at the sky thinking of what he needed to do. Then he walked over to a near by tree and started digging a deep hole in the snow till he got down to where he had hid their fresh kill for the bad days to come. As he checked every piece, making sure they were still good to eat when needed, he saw that they were low on food. He snarled as he found a cat's scent but went very still as a large shadow came over him. His mind was about to go crazy when a soft elderly voice spoke, "Hello little one", with that his eyes went wide once again as he looked up to see his very old but very odd friend Scarlet the fox.

"Oh hello Scarlet, back from visiting Midnight are you?" he asked her as he let his fur go down. Scarlet looked down at her young friend and nodded her head "Yes little one, I'm home. How's Goldenrose doing by the way, have the kit's come?".

Sitting down and curling his tail around his paws, he mewed happily. "Yes Scarlet, I have a son called Frostkit and two daughters Daisykit and Thornkit but right now I have a problem to take care of" then he stood up and started to follow the new cat's scent.

"Oh what's the problem Lightthorn, tell old Scarlet. I may be able to help" Scarlet barked as she got up and started walking by his side. Walking though the snow, Lightthorn answered his friend. "Thanks Scarlet. The problem is a loner or a rogue has been stealing our fresh kill".

She nodded her head in understanding as the two continued walking through the snow, planing what they were going to do when they find this cat.

The two walked and walked till they came to some bushes were they see the cat. The two looked at each other, then Scarlet sneaked into the bushes and looked through a gap at the cat. Then all of a sudden she screeched and sprang out of the bushes at the cat, the cat screamed and ran away. As she watched it run away, she heard Lightthorn call her and she walked back to him and the two ran back to the den.

Lightthorn then walked inside to call "Goldenrose, Scarlet's back". Goldenrose then looked up from nursing her kit's to her mate. "Oh? I thought that she was staying with Midnight because of the deep snow". "I thought that too but you know Scarlet, she wont let this snow keep her from coming home" he mewed back to her, then he mewed as he turned around to start walking outside again. "Well I better go and get that large den ready for us all to live in till next greenleaf". Goldenrose nodded her head once in understanding then looked back down at her kit's.

* * *

That night as Goldenrose and her kit's slept peacefully, Lightthorn sat by his friend's side watching the stars when Scarlet looked down at him. "Little one it's time you joined your mate and kit's. I'll take the first watch tonight". Lightthorn looked back at her, "Ok Scarlet see you later goodnight" and he walked over to his mate, lay down by her side and went to sleep.

When he fell asleep, Scarlet looked back at the night sky but then looked back down when she felt something near her to find little Thornkit trying to crawl outside. Her eyes went wide and she got up, "Oh you little scamp come her, you have not even got your eyes open and your already causing trouble". Then she gently picked Thornkit up by her scruff as she started to think about the last time she picked up a kit was when Lightthorn was a kit and then started to turn around to go back inside when the light from the stars shone down on them, making Thornkit's fur glisten in the dark.

Sitting back down and putting her tail around her big paws, Scarlet put the kit down on her tail and looked up at the sky to see that the sky's stars had gone very bright gold. As she watched the stars, a voice made of many voices spoke,

"Sweet kit born on a snowy night, with claw's sharp as thorns. Learn the ways of the herb but beware of a bitter betrayal. Answer a mother's call and don't let darkness destroy the light and become a rose of the stars".

As the voices stopped and the sky went back to normal, Scarlet looked down at little Thornkit with wide eyes. "I hope you all know what your doing Starclan, for I have no doubt Thornkit will triumph and become a beautiful rose like you wish" and she picked up Thornkit by the scruff again, walked into the den and put her back with the other kit's. Then she walked back outside and stayed there till the sun rose into the sky.

* * *

That's it for the Prologue. Next Chapter is when Thornkit open's her eye's for the first time, so please give it a try. Also I just want to asked if you like to put a OC in this story, I will be needing twenty OCs, ten to a group. The groups are Thornrose's group call the Rose's and her best friend's group called the shadows so if you like to send me one or more, send me the group you like them to be in with their details and how they meet Thornrose.

Thank you all and happy reading from Teamstarlight.


End file.
